clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
CPWE
CPWE (Club Penguin Wrestling Entertainment) is the only company in Antarctica that specializes in wrestling, besides DNA Wrestling. They usually host wrestling matches, earning money from the ticket sales, along with the profits from hosting them on Penguin TV. It is owned by Flywish, considered 'Mr. Mcmahon'. Flywish usually uses his employees to beat up villains for him. Stress, booing and bruises are inevitable if you are a wrestler in the match. Background Flywish wanted to promote wrestling in Flywish Island and Antarctica, thus, he founded the company in the late 1980s, nearing Colonial Antarctica's collapse. When USA was officially formed, Flywish expended their business and most, by right all, companies in the same industry merged with the CPWE, monopolizing the market entirely. Penguin TV's foundation spawned as profits for the CPWE, and they hosted programmes on the channel late at night. Employees and their Duties Each name is parenthesis represents which wrestler the penguin is a parody of * Flywish (I guess you can consider him like Mr. Mcmahon) * Double Pain (Triple H) * Punki (CM Punk) * PWN Sena (John Cena) * Masked Johnny (Rey Mysterio) * Rita (Lita) * "Mashing" Cory Nodes ("Dashing" Cody Rhodes) * Fredge (Edge) * Overboarder (Undertaker) * Mack Bluster (Jack Swagger) * Jaymus (Sheamus) * Kayla (Layla) * Evan Airbournan (Evan "Air" Bourne} * Drew McInflyer (Drew McIntyre) * RockHardy (Matt Hardy) * Dolphin Fiddler (Dolph Ziggler) * Ze "PWNsome" Diz (The "Awesome" Miz) * Piper J. Cub (Roddy Piper and Chyna) The Only Puffle in the Penguin Division. * Jessemelinaetta (Melina) * Kris Jerisnow (Chris Jericho) * Davvy Dart Smooch (David Hart Smith) * Ty Chickk (Tyson Kidd) * Natasha (Natalya) * Brat Dart (Bret Hart) * Rey Russo (Jey Uso) * Timmy Russo (Jimmy Uso) * Peepsdude (Christian) * Vontel Intavious Porter/VIP (Montel Vontavious Porter/MVP) * Marina (Serena) * Blaine (Kane) * Kavalguin (Kaval) * Waddle Barrier (Wade Barret) * Berty Dalria (Alberto del Rio other jobs *Raywish (ring announcer) *Justine Wish (Play-by-Play Commentator) *Dennie (Color Commentator) Sides Each wrestler must take a side. Face *Double Pain *PWN Sena *Masked Johnny *Overboarder *Evan Airbournan *RockHardy *Dolphin Fiddler *Jessemelinaetta *Peeps Dude * Vontel Intavious Porter Heel *Flywish *Rita *"Mashing" Cory Nodes *Fredge *Mack Bluster *Jaymus *Kayla *Drew McInflyer *Dolphin Fiddler *Ze Diz *Piper J. Cub *Kris Jerisnow Face Teams *Dart Dynasty ** Ty Chickk ** Davvy Dart Smooch ** Natasha ** Brat Dart Heel Teams *The Russos ** Rey Russo ** Timmy Russo ** ??? (any Tamina parody) *The Bumpy Snow Society ** Punki ** ??? (any Luke Gallows parody) ** Marina ** ??? (any Joseph Mercury parody) Wrestler Character Facts These are parodies of real storylines * Blaine is Overboarder's best friend * Punki and the Bumpy Snow Society "saves" Mwa Mwa Penguins from Mwa Mwaness and feeds them Nummy Cakes. * Fredge and Rita are in a romance storyline * RockHardy and Drew McInflyer hate each other more than they hate Whoot Smackler Whoot. And because they are both High Penguins, they hate him A LOT. * Fredge and Peepsdude are storyline brothers. Tag Teams The Dart Dynasty (The Dart Dynasty): Davvy Dart Smooch and Ty Chickk The Russos (The Usos): Rey Russo and Timmy Russo The Bumpy Snow Society (The Straight Edge Society): Punki and Marina Champions *CPWE Champion:Jaymus *Antarctic Heavyweight Champion: Blaine *Continental Champion: Dolphin Fiddler *CP Champion: Ze Diz *CPWE Tag Team Chapions: The Dart Dynasty *Female's Champion: Kayla *Girl-Wrestler Champion: Jessemelinaetta Quotes *Ze Diz: I AM ZE DIZ! AND I'M PWNSOME! *Masked Johnny: You're about to get hit with the nine one one! *Mack Bluster: I am the two-time two-time all Antarctican Antarctican! *Drew McInflyer: Flywish proclaimed ME your future, high-flying, world champion! *Blaine: DISS WILL RAISE TO THE PERSON WHO ATTACKED MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!! *RockHardy: I can slap a tornado, and I can dry up a sea. Well, I can't dry up a sea, but I can at least slap a tornado. *Fredge: SAY SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!! See also * Flywish External links * This is a parody of WWE Category:Companies Category:TV Shows